


Only now and forever

by Mariareynolds



Category: Atypical (TV 2017)
Genre: Cannon, F/F, Fluf, LGBTQ Character, Lesbain, cannon lgbtqia+
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:53:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29680086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mariareynolds/pseuds/Mariareynolds
Summary: Casey rescues Izzie and her siblings from their Mom and her boyfriend.Izzie chooses to stay with the gardener family and take her siblings to her grans house.
Relationships: Casey Gardner/Izzie
Kudos: 10





	Only now and forever

**Author's Note:**

> Hi I usually write 1 part stories so the updates may be slow

It was a normal morning in the Gardener house. Casey woke up and instantly sat up to check her phone for messages from her girlfriend. She thought nothing of it when there weren't any. She was probably just busy. 

The rest of the morning we normal until Casey got to school. It was nothing new for Izzie to be late so it didn’t seem off. Until the first class they had together that day their second period English literature, there was still no sign of Izzie. Instead of going to the third lesson of the day she went to the coach’s office knowing something was wrong. 

“Hey kid, What can I do for you?” The coach asked as Casey sat down. 

“Have you heard from Izzie?” She asked trying to hide the panic in her voice 

“No not today I can check if she called in sick, Also what did I say about dating?” The coach questioned 

“You said no BOYS,” Casey exclaimed as her track coach looked on the system to see if Izzie had called out of school. 

“I can’t find anything on the system, have you had a message?” Casey looked at her in amaze she came to find out if anyone else had heard because she hadn't 

“No! Why else would I be here” She said, raising her voice slightly as she picked up her bag and stormed out the room. 

The halls were almost empty. Casey stood there in the silent hall wondering whether she should go check on Izzie or not. She gave in and stormed out of the building. Izzie’s apartment was not far from the school but she knew she could get there quicker if she took her car. It was the car she had gotten just after passing her drivers test. 

She got into the vehicle and drove down the street. She drove straight to Izzie’s apartment without any distractions. The drive although only 3 minutes it felt like a lifetime to Cacey who was hoping nothing had gone too far with Izzie’s Mom’s boyfriend. 

She stepped up to the apartment door. Casey was hesitant to knock but knew she had to. She lightly tapped on the door. She got no response. She knocked again this time a bit worried. After the third time of knocking she gave in. She pulled down on the door handle to find it unlocked. She opened the door to see books were thrown everywhere: Izzie's youngest sister, 2-year-old Alia, laying on the couch protecting her head with her hands. 

As soon as she saw Casey she removed her hands and ran to her. Casey picked her up holding her close. “Where’s Iz?” Casey asked The small toddler pointed to a door that led to the room that all 4 kids shared only Izzy would usually sleep on the couch because of how small the room was. 

She set the toddler down and opened the creaky door to see Izzie holding her brother,10 yeats old Zach, And her other sister, 4-year-old hide. 

“Newton?” Izzie said looking up. “We need to get out of here!” She said her voice panicked. 

“We will Grab some clothes and put them in a bag. My car is just outside.” 

Before they knew it they were pulling up to the gardener house. 

“Are you sure your parents will be good?” Izzie asked as they got out of the car 

“Yes, because they don’t know,” Casey said, taking Heidi's hand and leading her into the house. 

“Oh good, are you okay?” Elsa said running to Casey and ignoring the other children. 

“I’m fine, but we need some help,” Casey admitted, 

“What do you need?” Elsa said looking over at the kids 

“Can we stay here for a few days? I can take the kids to our gran and I can go to my aunt's house. We just need a day.” Izzie said justifying what she was saying 

“Izzie you can stay here as long as you would like but we don't have enough rooms for all of the kids and we have no spare rooms in general.” 

“Mom, we can sleep on the couch the kids can sleep in my room until they can go to there grans house,” Casey said picking up Alia off the floor. 

“FINE. A few days” Elsa said walking out the room. 

That night Izzie and Casey fell asleep in each other's arms only to be woken up a few hours later by Izzie's brother trying to get onto the small couch. Izzie moved slightly trying to not wake Casey any more than she already was. 

It had been a few days since Izzie had brought her siblings to the Gardener house. Sam had adjusted well to the kids being around. The day had come where Izzie would say goodbye to her siblings; she had to choose between going to her aunt or the Gardeners either way she would hardly see her siblings. She knew it was what was best so she had to admit it in her own head.


End file.
